Improbable Dreams
by M.J. Cullen
Summary: After her mother's death, Sakura begins to distance herself from others and stops believing. What amazing things will happen to make her believe again? REVISED: Now in its original form. 12 story format, 12 poem.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah, I'm starting this thing again. After how long I'm getting into fan fics again and I'm starting to update and attempt to finish all the stories that I didn't, whether anyone likes them or not. Ya gonna start something ya better finish it! I realized this thanks to the number of people who reviewed for my other fic _Killin' Me Softly _(which, to be honest, I had already decided I would just drop). But after seeing how many put me on Author Alert and stuff I'm BACK!!

Some people might be thinking why the hell am I revising this thing. Well the first way didn't work out so I'm trying something new. This story is pretty old. I wrote it when about…(thinks) 3 years ago, but it was a story with pictures and a mixture of poems and regular story fashion. When I posted it on here I tried full story way….

Not this time. This time I'm going to make it ½ poem and ½ story fashion with a little added here and there. Please enjoy!!

_Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of the Clow Cards, is a beautiful young girl whose heart is teeming with faith in the impossible. Not too many people know that she was not always like this. As a little girl, Sakura lost her mother. After that, she refused to believe anymore and she began to distance herself from the others around her. But it seemed that fate had something in store for her, that made her a special little girl. Which is why a certain young man knew he had to do something…to help her believe again._

_-Character's thoughts-_

_-"Dialogue" (duh :P)-_

_

* * *

_

_-_Flashback-

* * *

-(actions that I can't explain sometimes like the anime facial expressions X.x_)-_

**_Improbable Dreams (Revised) : _**

Chapter One: Believe

There was a thud in the room as the 10-year old boy jumped off the last three steps with a war cry. "ONI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!!!!!!!" screamed the little girl scampering after him on her fluffy bunny slippers, "BAKA NE!!!!!!" _He is SUCH a PAIN!!!!!_

The boy held the stuffed bunny tighter and ran for his life with a smirk on his face_. It WORKED!!!_ he rejoiced_. She's out of her room! She's out!! She's…_

The boy let out a yell of surprise and said a very bad word as he slipped across the newly waxed floor toward the wall suspending the shelf of rice. _No, no, no, no, no_ "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He struggled to stop. _NOT AGAIN! _

Kinomoto Fujitaka wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. _Finally, it's done._ He admired the newly-waxed floor with a smile of satisfaction. Then he sweatdropped suddenly as a blur of blue slid on his no longer newly-waxed floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" his son yelled as he slid towards the shelf._ No, not again!_ The boy clenched his teeth but got lucky and slid to a halt scant inches before the wall. Touya sighed with relief. "Safe!" he crowed.

"ONICHAAAAANNNN!!!!!!" little Sakura came rushing into the kitchen after her brother. "GIVE ME MY BUN-IIEEEEEEEEE!!!!" she slid across the floor and rammed into the boy. The sack of rice fell between them as the shelf collapsed. Touya groaned._ I'm not eating another grain of rice as long as I live._

Fujitaka rushed to the large mount of rice, hoping that his children weren't hurt. _Please, please let them be okay._ A chubby hand popped out of the rice and plunged its fingers into the pile again. After a while, Touya's head popped out of the rice pile and watched as the little hand searched for the bunny._ Um…um…_The hand found the stuffed bunny caught Touya on the head with it. Mission failure.

After re-settling herself into her rocking chair the little girl, Sakura began to rock gently in it, clutching her stuffed bunny. She stuck a thumb in her mouth._ Why did mommy leave me? Why didn't she like me? Why? WHY_?, she thought. Shining tears, her belief in the abnormal things children tend to believe, spilled out of the emerald eyes as her gaze on the picture of her mother blurred. _Mommy…_

Outside, in the tree across from her room, a young man sat on a branch watching the child with a look of deep sadness_. So this is the new Mistress? She's so…depressed. And her magic is growing weaker._

A tiny black kitten with wings stumbled through the air past him, still a little clumsy on his new blue butterfly wings. He mewed pitifully when the second young human-like creature, already agile on its new wings, zipped passed him, knocking the poor thing into a cluster of leaves. "Hehehehehehe!" it giggled.

The boy smiled wryly and plucked the kitten from the tangled mass and set it in his lap. _Now, Sakura, I must make you believe…_ The boy thought suddenly not too long ago when HE didn't believe….

* * *

_

* * *

This cannot be possible. No such thing exists! Thought the blue-haired boy on the window seat, watching the rain. __I'm not meant for something like this. I'm normal!_ But deep down inside he knew it wasn't true. He'd never be normal again, he'd always been alone. …it was time to accept his destiny. the blue-haired boy on the window seat, watching the rain. But deep down inside he knew it wasn't true. He'd never be normal again, he'd always been alone. …it was time to accept his destiny. 

He stood up with his hand clenching a precious treasure. _I didn't believe in magic…and without a doubt, neither will my successor. That, will have to change. _and the boy disappeared…on his way to Japan.

* * *

A sharp whistle sliced through the air. Sakura hit the deck with a cry of, "HOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

She waited, clutching her bunny for comfort. But nothing happened. Instead she sensed that she should look up. Her instincts proved right. _What's that pretty light?_

A bright light was descending from the stars rapidly going toward earth._ Is it a falling star? An angel? PANIC!!!_ It was coming at her window! She didn't even think of getting up. It was gonna hit her! _SOS!!!!!_

The light flew through her window and she felt the wind get knocked out of her as a body slammed into her. The two of them tumbled and hit her dresser. Her lampshade fell over her eyes. "Get OFF of me you- you- UFO!" she cried without taking the shade off. Sakura began to thrash. Then she stopped and thought_. Wait, who am I yelling at?_ She took off the shade off and looked at the intruder.

It was a boy. He was her age. _And whatta hottie…did I really just think that?_ The boy didn't smile at her. He had long, unruly chestnut hair, and almond-shaped hazel eyes that seemed rather…fierce. And, he didn't smile at her. She gulped nervously_. People, round two is about to start._

He looked at her and at her mid-section, near her chest in surprise and curiosity. "You…you don't have any…" he started. _Oh great. A cute boy drops from the sky into my room and he's a perv._ "…wings!" he finished. Sakura blinked. _You're kidding me…a fairy?!_ And sure enough she noted the delicate fairy wings that sprouted from the boy's back.

He smiled then. "Humans are proven to be less smarter and sophisticated than faeries!" he bragged. _Thanks for the enthusiasm. Suddenly I feel stupid._ Sakura thought wryly

"Come with me. I'm gonna show you something!" he said excitedly. "WHAT?" Sakura groaned. "How to sprout wings and do magic?"

The fairy boy laughed, "Close, but no. One thing…the world."

Then without another word, he grabbed her by the arms securely and carried her off through the window screaming.

* * *

I haven't morphed into Dr. Seuss yet, but soon…soon. 

Anyway, I'm sure everyone connected the dots when I described the fairy boy, but he looks exactly like Syaoran does. Except the kid ACTUALLY smiles and laughs. The happy side of Syaoran. And the boy hiding in the tree is Eriol. Duh. Go figure.

So ANYWAY…PLEASE review!!! PLEASE……I'd love to know what u all think. Flames, compliments, tips, questions, whatever. Bring them on!! Love to hear from y'all!

Syaoran glowers at Ana-Malia, who doesn't flinch.


	2. I Won't Ever Let You Go

-_Character's thoughts-_

_-"_Dialogue_" (duh :P)-_

-Flashback-

-(actions that I can't explain sometimes like the anime facial expressions X.x)-

**Improbable Dreams (Revised) : **

Chapter One: "I Won't Ever Let you Go…"

The fairyboy securely grabbed my hand as we took to the sky

I kicked and I screamed

I yelled and I cried,

"LET ME GO! LET ME DOWN!"

"I DO have a name," he pointed out with a frown.

"My name is Xiao lang, and are you sure you want down?"

I nodded YES! HE FINALLY GETS IT!

"You really want me to let you go?" and looked down at Japan.

And before I could rethink this

He let go of my hands.

He watched as I fell

_Why doesn't she fly?_

_Why not open her wings?_

Then he realized

_She has no such thing!_

He dove towards Japan

As fast as lightning he picked up my hand.

I wrapped my arms around his neck

He looked down at me, eyes so tender

I shook and I whimpered

_I think…., he thought, I think I want to protect her. _

_I didn't think he'd…, I thought, I didn't know…._

And then he told me, he told me softly,

"I promise. I won't ever let you go…"

I smiled softly as the fairyboy, Xiao lang, securely held my hand.

we flew through the skies

_With the wind we ran._

The stars beamed with pride as the wind blew through my hair.

He looked at me with pools of amber,

Eyes dancing with glee

My heart gave a shudder

My heart suddenly squeezed.

"This is amazing! What'll happen now?"

And then, without a word, he dropped me onto a cloud.

* * *

Okay, so my rhyming might suck, but the point is to tell the story. Anyway, please please read on!!! RR no matter what you wanna write in ur review! 

But thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
